


Never worn

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of shoes that Sherlock has never worn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never worn

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, a shoe fic that isn'tporn

Sherlock has a rather large collection of shoes. This is something that has brought a lot of pleasure and happiness to both he and John.  One pair, however, he has never worn nor will he ever wear them. They once belonged to a certain female person that Sherlock refers to as the Woman. He took from her residence when he thought she was dead. He keeps them to remember she is not. John knows all about them and he is not the least be jealous because he knows that the Woman may have occupied Sherlock’s mind in a way that few people do, but he occupies Sherlock’s heart in a way that no one else ever has or will again.

 

 

 

 

 

Shoes - Yves Saint Laurent


End file.
